The Point Man and the Princess
by Lazarus76
Summary: Don Jon Martello is slumbering away with a PASIV. Arthur has nabbed his erstwhile girlfriend, Barbara, for a date...


Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. Arthur has tricked Jon, and left him dreaming whilst he takes Barbara on a date. But how is that going to turn out? If you haven't read "Turning the Tables" and "The Point Man and the Porn", this won't make much sense!**

Arthur smiled as Barbara slipped her arm through his. As she carefully stepped out with him, he noticed that the men clustering round the front of Jon's apartment were looking at him, enviously. He stood up straighter, pleased to be attracting glances.

Arthur wasn't a vain man. But being with a beautiful woman certainly boosted his ego.

As he hailed a cab, he turned to her. "You look beautiful," he said, sincerely. She blushed with pleasure. As a cab screeched to a halt, he opened the door, ushering her in. He entered next to her, and closed the door.

"Please take us to Carluccio's," he said, to the driver. He noticed Barbara's eyes growing wider. "That's the most expensive restaurant in the city!"

"Is it?" Arthur said, offhandedly. "I hadn't noticed." He smiled at her.

She blinked, and blushed. "This isn't the type of date Jon took me on," she admitted.

"Really?" Arthur said, as the cab moved through the streets.

"Well, Jon...he's nice and all. But he's obsessed with porn." She wrinkled her nose. "I told him that I wasn't just into sex, that I actually wanted a real relationship, y'know?"

"Yes, I know." Arthur nodded. "Where you actually care for someone."

"That's it!" She beamed at him, and to his surprise, started moving her hand over to his, covering it. "I just never thought I'd ever meet a guy like you."

"A guy like me?"

"Yeah, a real romantic...hero." She looked at him. "I mean, your suit, your manners...this is the sort of guy I dreamed about. Like in the movies. Someone who treats his woman really well, opens doors, and thinks your a princess."

Stunned, Arthur lapsed into silence. Eventually, the cab reached their destination. He paid, and got out, and Barbara followed.

"Nice," she said, admiringly, as she looked at the restaurant. As they entered, a waiter ushered them to seats. As they were seated, Arthur noticed Barbara pull her cell phone out of her bag.

"Um, do you have to make a call?" he asked, politely.

"No, I just want to take a photo of you."

"Of me?!" Arthur blinked. "Why?"

"To put on my Facebook." She looked at him, her eyes shining. "My girlfriends will be so stoked! I'm with this incredible, handsome man, who should only exist in the movies...and they'll be so jealous!"

Arthur's jaw was dropping. "Barbara - please don't take my photo."

"Why, are you a vampire?" she asked, jokingly.

"No...I just don't like social media!"

"Oh." Her face fell, and she put the phone back in her bag. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to dump Jon," she announced.

"Why?"

"Well, because I never thought guys like you really existed. I always thought you'd only show up in the movies. But you're real!"

"Er, no." Arthur looked at her. "I'm just being polite, that's all."

"Oh!" She looked at him, crestfallen.

"Barbara- I think you're upset with Jon. I think he puts his porn first...but I think you're looking for someone who doesn't exist."

"But you do, you're right in front of me!" Tears started to run out of her large blue eyes. "Jon is such a...neanderthal!" She began to dab at her eyes. "I thought he was a gentleman, but it was only so he could have sex with me!"

"Barbara-" Arthur bit his lip. "Jon likes you. He misses you."

"Really?"

"Yes!" Arthur said, wishing to end this excrutiating dinner date. She sniffed, pulled out her compact, and dabbed powder on her face. She stood up. "I can get a cab," she said, swallowing.

"I'll go with you."

Half an hour later, they were back at Jon's apartment. Arthur checked his watch. The slumbering Don Juan was fast asleep. Carefully, he began to pull out the PASIV IV.

"Is he ok?"

"Yes, he'll be fine." Arthur hastily shut the case. "Look after each other."

He left, leaving romance obsessed Princess Barbara with her porn loving Prince. As he hailed a cab to take him back to the warehouse and reality, he decided that two people who lived in dream worlds were best left to get on with it.

**End. **

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


End file.
